From automotive technology, an arrangement of a planetary gearset with an axially adjacent shift element, as components of an automatic transmission of planetary design for a motor vehicle, is known. A planetary gear carrier of a planetary gearset comprises a number of planetary gears mounted on the planetary gear carrier by way of planetary gear bolts. For this, the planetary gear carrier comprises at least one carrier plate or guide plate by which the planetary gearset is connected to the adjacent shift element for torque transfer.
The shift element axially adjacent to the planetary gearset is made as a clutch, which is actuated by an annular cylinder that co-operates with an annular piston to form a pressure chamber. The connection of the clutch to the planetary gearset is made by crimping the annular cylinder of the clutch to the guide plate of the planetary gear carrier. The positively interlocked crimping produces a joint between the annular cylinder of the clutch and the guide plate of the planetary gearset that can only be released by destroying the components concerned so that, if one component of this structural group is damaged, the entire planetary gearset has to be replaced. This leads to greater assembly and maintenance cost and effort with the known arrangement.
Accordingly, the purpose of the present invention is to improve an arrangement of the type described above in such a manner that assembly and maintenance costs and effort are reduced.